


A lesson in restraint

by mildmanneredmissy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Reverse Fake Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildmanneredmissy/pseuds/mildmanneredmissy
Summary: Stiles and Derek are forced to hide their relationship from a visiting pack. They're not good at it.





	A lesson in restraint

“We need to what now?!” Stiles’ question rang out in the stunned silence of the pack meeting.

“This is unfortunate but our best way out of this situation”, Deaton announced with a tone that did not invite further arguments. “The traditions of the visiting pack have remained unchanged for centuries and given their short stay as guests of the Hale pack, this really is the easiest and least disruptive way to handle their customs.”

“Oh no no no no no no no no NO!” Pack members flinched at Stiles’ shout, glancing at him with sympathy in their eyes.

“You are seriously suggesting, that Derek and I need to HIDE our relationship just because of some ancient pack’s frankly racists beliefs that werewolves can’t marry humans! That we can’t be who we are together so that we don’t rattle the ludicrous sensibilities of a few strangers! This is just bull crap and it’s not going to happen! I don’t care if they get offended, I’m not hiding our love from anyone!” As if to emphasise his words, Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand in his and squeezed it hard. His body vibrated with anger and indignation as he stared daggers into Deaton.

Derek squeezed Stiles’ hand back. He was just as reluctant as Stiles to go along with this plan but he remembered his mother’s stories about the power and influence of the old packs. Hale pack was still new and small in size, they’d be an easy target for any well-established pack that wanted them gone. He would not risk the lives of his pack if it could be avoided with a few days worth of pretending.

“Is there really no way to negotiate about this with them?” Derek asked Deaton, rubbing his thumb on Stiles’ hand in a calming gesture.

“If this was a negotiable issue, we wouldn’t be having this discussion. It’s only for one week anyway, so my advice is just to keep your human mate a secret at this point and approach the topic later, when the initial bonds between the two packs have been sealed”, Deaton announced with authority and finality that left Stiles feeling completely deflated as quickly as he’d been to rise to the apex of his indignation.

“You think this is the easy solution? Alan, you weren’t here when Stiles and Derek first started dating ‘in secret’ from the pack. It’s quite adorable how blind they both are to their PDA, but that will be the end of this plan before the visitors are finished unpacking”, Lydia voiced in, with a pointed look at the pair in question. Derek’s hand had crept to caress Stiles’ back underneath his t-shirt, while Stiles had pushed his hand in one of Derek’s back pockets and his body was glued to Derek’s side from shoulder to hip.

“Oh my god, I can’t count the times we’ve walked in on them, full on grinding and macking on each other and that’s including the ‘secret courtship’ period! That was an awkward two and a half days, remember babe?” Erica nudged Boyd with a smirk on her face.

There was nodding and giggling all around, while Stiles extracted himself from a smiling Derek with blush high on his cheeks. “It wasn’t…. There was no… We weren’t…. Oh come one, I had been dreaming of the man FOR AGES, what do you expect? If anything, it was all his fault, for you know, looking like he does all the time, how’s a guy supposed to keep his hands to himself…”, Stiles scratched the back of his head bashfully.

“If that’s the case then you’re just as guilty, honeybunch”, Derek pecked his boyfriend on the mouth quickly. But his pack was not wrong, both Stiles and Derek were shamelessly open with their affection for one another. They automatically gravitated towards each other whenever they were in the same space and they only seemed to relax when they were somehow in physical contact.

Stiles seemed to come to the same realisation. “Fine, whatever. But we can totally be not-boyfriends in front of the stupid hillbilly werewolves, you’ll see! Come, Derek, if I’m going to pretend your ass isn’t mine for a week, I’m going to need an overdose of it right now.”

“Oh god, we’re doomed.”

“I heard that, Isaac!”, Stiles yelled clinging to Derek’s back as the werewolf carried him dutifully (and eagerly) towards their bedroom. “And the pretending starts when their cars drive up to the house, not a minute before!”

********

“And that’s our pack, Alpha Browne, except for our emissary who should be… ah, here he is. This is Stiles”, Derek gestured toward Stiles who skidded into the room at full speed, slightly out of breath.

“Alpha Browne”, Stiles nodded as he shook hands with the handsome woman in her late fifties. She exuded the calmness and confidence you’d expect from the leader of one of the largest werewolf packs in North America.

“Emissary”, she nodded back respectfully. “I hope we’re not keeping you from more important things?”

“Ah ha ha, no, I apologise, I needed a shower.” Stiles felt his face heat up thinking back to the reason for his impromptu shower in the middle of the day. Granted, he had initiated the last minute make out with Derek but the man had been all too willing to turn the frantic kissing to an equally frantic quickie against their bedroom door, even as he heard the cars of the Browne pack approaching. The smug bastard had only done a quick wipe with a wet cloth while Stiles had had to have a more thorough clean up and change his clothes.

“Has Derek shown you to the guest rooms yet? While Derek is a great alpha, he is still learning about social etiquette and how to be a good host. Bit of a work in progress, our Derek”, Stiles slapped Derek on the back to both change the topic of the discussion and to wipe the self-satisfied smile from his lover’s face.

“Thank you, we’d love to get settled in and freshen up, it’s been a long drive. And call me Carla, no need for formalities”, the older woman smiled warmly at Stiles and turned to follow Boyd and Isaac, who were carrying the visitors’ luggage to their rooms.

“Well, that was a promising start!” Stiles declared to the remaining pack members. “This is going to be a breeze!”

“Not if you keep that up”, Lydia commented drily, lifting her eyebrows and indicating with a tilt of her head towards Stiles’ hand that was still drawing patterns to Derek’s back where he’d slapped him.

Surprised by his own hand, Stiles snagged it back to his side guiltily. Derek looked equally surprised, being too accustomed to Stiles’ touch to have even noticed he was not supposed to be touching him with such familiarity.

“We’ll be more careful at dinner”, he grumped, then left to check the perimeter or whatever it was he did when he took off at a light jog into the woods, leaving Stiles to the gentle ribbing of his pack mates.

********

The dinner was a success, in Stiles’ eyes. Derek was sat at his rightful place at the head of the table, Carla as the guest of honour to his right and Stiles as his emissary, to his left, directly opposite Carla. The food was delicious and the conversation flowed easy and friendly all around the table. 

Stiles felt happy and relaxed. He was in the middle of an interesting discussion with Carla about the historic ties her pack had with the forest spirits of their area. The way Carla and alphas before her had managed to keep the notoriously fickle spirits happily co-existing with the werewolves was bound to come in handy as Derek and Stiles would try to approach the spirits of the Beacon Hills forest.

Suddenly Stiles felt Derek’s hand on top of his own as the werewolf carefully moved Stiles’ hand back to his own knee, from where the treacherous appendage had been sliding up Derek’s thigh towards his crotch. Stiles squeezed his knee hard enough to turn his knuckles white and chanced a quick sideways glance towards Derek. The man was nodding interestedly at something Carla was saying but Stiles noticed the redness of Derek’s ears as a sign of him being flustered. 

What the ever-loving heck?! Stiles was supposed to be in command of his own body but somehow his hands seemed to have a will of their own. The pack might be on to something with their constant teasing about Stiles’ and Derek’s PDA. If he couldn’t keep his hands to himself this week, he’d never hear the end of it.

He just needed to focus. Be the master of his own domain. Damn it, he could do this!

“Dinner was absolutely wonderful. If you’ll excuse me, I think I’ll retire for the night. Thank you all for a lovely evening. Stiles and Derek, we’ll continue our talks in the morning”, Carla and her entourage bid goodnight to everyone.

“Good night!”, Stiles called out on his way to the kitchen with an armful of plates and cutlery. He placed the stack of dishes in the sink and sighed at the chaos in front of him. Better get started on clearing it if he wanted to get some sleep tonight.

But just then a strong and familiar arm surrounded his waist spinning him around. Stiles’ surprised yelp was muffled by Derek’s demanding kiss but he recovered quickly and pulled Derek back into the kiss when he was about to lift his face.

“I’ve been waiting for this all evening”, Derek whispered, dragging his mouth down Stiles’ neck and pulling their hips flushed. “The way you looked, your mouth when you smiled and your hands! You almost made me come in my pants right there in the middle of dinner. You’re really bad at pretending to be not-boyfriend, stud muffin.”

Derek’s own hands were rendering Stiles speechless with the way they were kneading his ass and grinding Stiles’ erection against his own. Stiles hooked his leg behind Derek’s to give them both more leverage in their humping and pulled Derek’s mouth to a heated kiss again.

Neither of them even noticed Isaac enter and leave the kitchen just as quickly. “Guys, Derek and Stiles are on kitchen duty, we can all go to bed!”

**********

The second day of the Browne pack’s visit had them hiking in the woods, examining the locations where they had encountered different supernatural creatures. The long history of the visiting pack had given them insights on a multitude of different beasts, spirits and mythological beings. 

“So I gotta ask; unicorns, real or no?” Derek let out a laugh at Stiles’ question, one of about a million he had asked so far. The Browne pack’s emissary, Joan, smiled and answered all of Stiles’ questions with the patience of a saint.

Derek’s eyes lingered fondly on his mate. The spastic teenager he had encountered in the woods all those years ago had grown into a confident and capable man. His intelligence, curiosity and bravery were a dangerous combination at times but usually the key to solving any problems Derek’s pack found themselves in. 

He felt himself swell with pride when he heard Joan praise Stiles’ hypothesis on the effect of different seasons on the forest spirits. He followed the way Stiles gestured wildly with his hands, an outward show of his excitement (or frustration, depending on the situation). Derek loved Stiles’ hands. Those long and skilful fingers. The hair and veins on his arms. The size of his hands, so perfectly matching Derek’s….

“Your emissary is delightful, so quick to learn, so clever. The way he managed to lure the trolls to leave your forest, ingenious!” Carla was clearly impressed with Stiles, adding to Derek’s pride. Too bad he couldn’t introduce Stiles as his mate, as he really wanted to. Later, Deaton had said. 

When Derek and Carla caught up to Stiles and Joan, the two women decided to go check out a small pond where Stiles swore he once saw a kelpie. Derek and Stiles were left alone under a large oak that provided a cool shade in the midday sun.

“They’re all so nice and awesome, it’s really strange that they’re so uptight about the human/werewolf union thing”, Stiles pondered, watching the women disappear beyond the trees. “Hmmm”, he heard Derek hum in an affirmative while the man wrapped himself to Stiles’ back and nuzzled his nose to Stiles’ neck. Derek breathed in a satisfying lungful of Stiles’ scent and proceeded to lick his neck in long and wide stripes.

Stiles chuckled at the sub-vocal resonance at his back, which he’d come to call Derek’s happy purring and grabbed a fistful of Derek’s hair to keep the man’s mouth on his skin. “Come on, sugar lips, if we head back to the house now, I think we’ve got about a couple of hours of alone time before everyone comes back.”

*******

“Stiles, you were right about that Kelpie! We saw it and it was not happy!”, Joan’s voice, followed by the bang of the front door reached Stiles’ ears just as Derek was unbuttoning his jeans and kissing his happy trail.

“Shit, they’re back already! I think we took too many breaks on our trek back home”, Stiles panted and tried feebly to pull his shirt back down and remove Derek’s quick fingers from the front of his jeans. “Butter-pecan, we have to put this on hold. It sounds like there might be some water spirit trouble in our imminent future.”

Derek snarled viciously and flashed his alpha eyes at the door as he crouched over Stiles’ body, ready to protect his mate from danger. “Sorry pumpkin, you are going to have to face them first since my room is supposed to be on the opposite side of the corridor and this is supposed to be your room”, Stiles whispered as they listened to Joan’s steps approach their bedroom. 

Derek’s head fell in defeat. He gave Stiles’ stomach one last kiss and lick and then he was pulling himself up from the bed. He adjusted himself inside his own, too tight jeans, before heading out and meeting Joan outside the room. 

“Derek, I’m looking for Stiles. We need to appease the kelpie at the pond, we’ll need a few things.” Stiles listened to Derek guide Joan back downstairs, his voice sounding strained to Stiles’ well-honed ears. “I think Stiles is somewhere out back, we’ll go look for him together.”

Stiles took a deep calming breath, trying to will his boner away. He was achingly hard and tempted to finish himself off but without Derek, it would feel hollow and mechanical. His body longed for the weight of Derek on top of him, between his legs, Derek’s tongue trailing down his body… And this path led to just more frustration and an acute case of blue balls. 

With a disappointed whine, Stiles tried to remind himself of what he knew of kelpies and how to make them happy again. As soon as the tent in the front of his jeans had gone down, he headed to his study to collect all he would need to make the pond safe again.

********

The kelpie was PISSED OFF. The two packs were soaked through, pond mud and plant parts scattered everywhere. Joan and Stiles had been chanting for 10 minutes while Derek and Carla placed offerings on the edge of the pond. The waves from the pond kept rolling closer and closer to the pack members standing at the edge of the woods. 

Finally, with a mighty flourish of its tail, the kelpie sent one last giant wave that washed over them all. The water carried small rocks and tree branches that hit them arbitrarily. When the water retreated, they were left blinking and gasping, with small cuts all over their bodies.

While the rest of them were still finding their feet, Stiles and Derek called out each other’s names at the same time, running frantically towards the other.

“You’re bleeding!”

“I heal but you don’t, let me see those cuts.”

“It’s nothing, just scrapes. Stop fussing, cinnamon bun”, the rest of Stiles’ protestations were drowned by a long and tender kiss which turned into affectionate touches of their mouths, over and over again. 

A discreet clearing of a throat reminded the two of their audience. Still holding tightly to each other, Stiles and Derek turned their faces towards the two packs staring at them. 

“Ah, Alpha Browne, Carla… As you may have guessed, Stiles is my mate. He’s my life and I will always be by his side”, Derek declared, clutching the other man protectively.

“Yes, I know Derek. I’ve known since, pardon my frankness, the first whiff of your joined scent I smelled when I got off the car yesterday. And it’s not like you were subtle with your affection, it is quite endearing really; the long looks, the touches. You are so obviously in love. I didn’t know why you didn’t introduce Stiles as your mate when we met but I didn’t want to intrude”, Carla smiled at them.

“Well, it was because of me being a human and all and your pack’s traditions and we didn’t want to offend….”, Stiles’ explanation got cut short by Carla’s melodious laughter.

“Oh lord, we haven’t lived by that old superstition for a hundred years now! Most of the werewolves in my pack have human mates, all of them as welcomed and wonderful additions to the pack as you clearly are, Stiles.”

“That settles it, Derek. We’re not taking any more advice from Deaton. From now on we will do what I say as clearly, I am always right, about everything”, Stiles waved his finger in front of Derek’s face.

“Yes honey, whatever you say”, Derek happily agreed, sealing his mouth over Stiles’ again.

“Well, I called it; the jig was up before they’d even unpacked!” Stiles heard Lydia’s voice disappearing as the two packs returned to the house, leaving the alpha pair murmuring sweet little reassurances to each other.


End file.
